


Для общего образования

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, ФБ и ЗФБ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Нет неведения – есть знание. А знание бывает разным…Или история Фимора, первого падавана Квай-Гон Джинна.Работа написана на ФБ-2017, команда Star Wars.По сути, может являться приквелом "Наставника", но это не точно - возможно, потом события все же пошли по канонным рельсам...
Kudos: 23





	Для общего образования

**Author's Note:**

> Книги старые хранят  
> Всё, что прячут от меня.  
> Сам возьму и прочитаю,  
> Подведу итог!  
> (с) Алькор

\- Ух ты, – зачарованно произнес Фимор, восторженно рассматривая результат очередной бессонной ночи. – То есть, здрасте, уважаемый Лорд ситхов!

Собеседник только хмыкнул, с интересом глядя на него. И правда, совсем-совсем настоящий ситх! С темной Силой! А еще светло-серой, отсвечивающей металлом кожей и мириаланскими татуировками на скулах. Интересно, что они означают?

\- Что ж, здравствуй, – ответил наконец ситх. – А ты знаешь, что таким маленьким детенышам опасно лазить в незнакомые голокроны?

\- В голокроны и взрослым лезть опасно, – возразил Фимор. – Что ж теперь, делать вид, что вас тут никогда не лежало?

\- И как пробрался только, – вполголоса пробормотал ситх. Отложил старинного вида датапад, встал из-за стола. – В теории, для проникновения в голокрон нужно строго определенное ментальное воздействие…

\- Не так уж это было и сложно, – гордо произнес Фимор. – Всего-то неделю потратил.

Он тайком пробежал взглядом по помещению. Ну интересно же, что внутри голокрона! Фимор читал, что каждый хранитель создает себе место, в котором ему удобнее жить долгими тысячелетиями. Здесь вот – просторный, скудно обставленный кабинет со старинным письменным столом, ширмой и несколькими шкафами. Из распахнутого окна веет песчаным жаром, сам ситх закутался в многослойные светлые одежды. Он родом с пустынной планеты? Наверняка даже с самого Коррибана!

\- И зачем же тебе сюда? – ситх подошел к Фимору. Тому пришлось задрать голову. У ситха светло-серый плащ с капюшоном, спадающим на лоб. Нижнюю половину лица скрывают складки тканой маски, видны только глаза и верхняя часть татуировок. Темные линии тянутся к вискам, из-под капюшона выбилась прядь волос, черных и прямых.

\- Интересно, – честно признался Фимор. – Вы наверняка знаете кучу всего такого, что ух!

\- Ты жаждешь тайных техник Тьмы? – мягко спросил ситх. – Хочешь стать Лордом? Похвально, но самоубийственно. Для этого следовало бы сначала сбежать из Ордена. Здесь тебя быстро уничтожат, едва обнаружат.

\- Эй, я не хочу становиться ситхом! – возмутился Фимор. – Я джедаем буду! Просто… ну, нужно же знать, чем в меня запустит враг.

Ситх хмыкнул. Чуть дернулись края татуировок у уголков глаз.

\- Тем, чему я могу тебя научить, уже вряд ли кто-нибудь в кого-нибудь запустит. Время идет, и знания забываются. Техники, которые при моей жизни знали даже самые тупоголовые аппрентисы, сейчас повторит не всякий Лорд. А защищаться от банального силового удушения тебя научат и в Ордене.

\- Но интересно же! – возразил Фимор. – И вообще, я так. Для общего образования.

Он помолчал, разглядывая ситха. А глаза у него не желтые. Светло-зеленые, прозрачные, как вода в фонтанах оранжерей. Впрочем, в книгах говорится, что золото ситхов светится в глазах адептов Тьмы только в минуты сильнейшего гнева…

\- А еще вам тут, наверное, дико скучно, – тихо добавил он.

\- Вот еще меня юнлинги не жалели! – фыркнул ситх. – Значит, так, детеныш. Учить тебя страшным темным техникам я не буду.

\- Но почему?! – вскинулся Фимор.

\- Потому что я не люблю мучить детенышей, едва начавших познавать Силу, – отрезал ситх. – Приходи хотя бы года через три.

\- Я очень рад, Лорд, что у вас такие хорошие жизненные принципы, - замялся Фимор, – но почему меня надо обязательно мучить?

Судя по дрогнувшим уголкам глаз, ситх усмехнулся.

\- А ты видишь здесь хоть одного подопытного для отработки техник? Та же молния в стену не бьет. Ей живые цели нужны.

\- Понял, – быстро кивнул Фимор. – Но вы, в принципе, не против, да?

Ситх махнул рукой.

\- Изыди, детеныш. Минимум на три года. Не то вышвырну тебя сам. Не вводи во искушение.

\- А вы можете? – восхищенно выдохнул Фимор. Мир вокруг смялся, подернулся туманом, дохнуло из окна горячим ветром, совсем рядом блеснули прозрачные зеленые глаза – и Фимор, не удержавшись на ногах, шлепнулся на пол закрытого отдела орденского архива.

\- Может, – уважительно пробормотал он, покосившись на голокрон. Прислушался. Вроде тихо…

Фимор осторожно поднялся на ноги и почтительно поклонился голокрону. Затем взял его в руки и положил обратно в ячейку хранилища. На секунду показалось, что металл под пальцами подернулся рябью.

\- Спасибо, – шепотом произнес Фимор и, оглядевшись, выскочил за дверь архива. Он и так слишком задержался, могут и заметить. А рисковать без причины Фимор не собирался.

***  
\- Вы уверены, рыцарь Джинн, что хотите взять именно этого падавана? – в голосе наставника юнлингов звучало легкое сомнение. Фимор скромно стоял рядом с ним и старался придать своему лицу самое добропорядочное выражение, какое только мог. Получалось не очень: то и дело хотелось покоситься с любопытством на молодого рыцаря с короткими встрепанными волосами. А вдруг и правда возьмет? Почему-то вокруг не ходили толпы мастеров, желающих обучать такого замечательного Фимора. А ведь ему уже почти десять! Даже тот самый ситх согласился… нет, не учить, но хотя бы рассказывать всякое интересное про древний Коррибан и Лордов. Впрочем, Фимор был уверен, что в ближайшие месяцы голокронного хранителя дожмет.

\- Юнлинг Фимор, безусловно, талантлив и достиг больших успехов в познании Силы. Но его любознательность и фантазия требуют присмотра опытного мастера.

«Угу, конечно, какого-нибудь старого зануды, - фыркнул про себя Фимор, тихонько, по полшага смещаясь в сторону потенциального учителя. – Он мне будет нотации о вреде Темной Стороны читать. Три раза в день после еды. И в архив от такого не побегаешь».

Молодой рыцарь по фамилии Джинн нравился ему гораздо больше. У него улыбка добрая и глаза почти как у ситха-хранителя, хотя и цвета другого. И косички явно лишился совсем недавно. А значит, не забыл еще, как это – быть падаваном.

\- Я уверен, мы с Фимором сработаемся, – улыбнулся рыцарь.

Фимор перехватил недовольный взгляд наставника и решительным движением преодолел оставшееся до потенциального учителя расстояние.

\- Совет не против такого выбора, – добавил рыцарь. – А ты, Фимор?

\- Я тоже, – кивнул тот.

\- Вот и хорошо. Меня зовут Квай-Гон Джинн.

***  
\- Н-да, – вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Как-то мы увлеклись…

Фимор смущенно оглядел зал для тренировок. Одно окно выбито, второе треснуло, на стене подозрительная вмятина и несколько подпалин от меча, с потолка облетела краска… Словом, внушает.

Они ведь не хотели ничего такого! Просто мастер очень здорово фехтует. Жуть как здорово! Фимор видел, он со многими мастерами Ордена на равных дерется и даже с магистрами. А сам Фимор, ну… не очень пока. Но он старается! Вот и вышло неудобно.

\- Придется теперь докладывать и терпеть воспитательный процесс, - с досадой проговорил Квай-Гон, выключая меч.

\- А может, не будем? – предложил Фимор. Ему совсем не улыбалось получить внушение о том, что имущество Ордена надо беречь. Никто же не виноват, что он, Фимор, фехтует пока хуже мастера. Вот тот ему и велел побольше пользоваться Силой, чтобы хоть как-то сравнять шансы. А Фимор увлекся…

\- Предлагаешь сделать вид, что так и было? – хмыкнул Квай-Гон.

\- Или что это не мы!

\- Не стоит, – усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – Магистрам очень легко узнать, кто где тренировался. Поймают на обмане – и начнется: а почему это мы решили утаить такую малую провинность, а не пошатнулись ли мы в своей вере в Светлую Сторону…

Фимор представил себе подобную реакцию и скривился.

\- Поэтому, если натворишь что-нибудь нестрашное, лучше сразу признаваться, – закончил Квай-Гон. – Проще получить пару часов медитаций или хозяйственных работ, чем убеждать Совет, что тебя не надо срочно проверять на Темную Сторону головного мозга.

«А еще, – подумал Фимор, – все будут думать, что ты всегда сам признаешься в своих провинностях. И если устроишь что-нибудь действительно жуткое, на тебя никто и не подумает!»

\- Мы же не виноваты, что зал такой тесный, – сказал он вслух. – И что вы так здорово фехтуете.

\- В следующий раз поищем помещение побольше, – кивнул Квай-Гон. – Для Атару надо много места.

Он повесил меч на пояс и посмотрел на Фимора.

\- Кстати, раз уж у нас зашел разговор о признаниях. О мой юный падаван! Ты ли это шастаешь по Ордену примерно каждую пятую ночь?

«Ой».

\- Надеюсь, не к девушке? – строго осведомился Квай-Гон.

\- Нет! – выпалил Фимор быстрее, чем сообразил, что девушка – это, вообще-то, куда более невинный повод для ночных отлучек, чем ситхские голокроны.

\- Попадешься мастерам или покалечишься по неосторожности – прогулки запрещу, - серьезно сказал Квай-Гон. – Скрываться, надеюсь, умеешь?

Какую-то секунду Фимор думал, что ослышался. Потом расплылся в улыбке и бросился к Квай-Гону.

\- Мастер! Вы самый лучший!

\- Хватит обниматься, – очень строго произнес Квай-Гон. – Я не фелинкс из живого уголка, чтобы меня тискать.

И добавил, заправив Фимору за ухо короткую косичку:

\- Можно подумать, тебя первого манят ночные коридоры Храма.

***  
\- Ой… то есть, здравствуйте, уважаемая Леди ситхов, – недоуменно сказал Фимор, едва зайдя в знакомый вроде бы голокрон.

\- Леди, – усмехнулась невысокая фигура в темном плаще. – А ты что, ожидал увидеть кого-то другого?

\- Да, – поспешно кивнул Фимор. – Лорда Нэйкроа. Он, наверное, ваш сосед по хранилищу.

\- Ты не умеешь читать на древнем языке ситхов?

\- Просто я свет не включал, чтобы не заметили, вот подписей и не разглядел, – вздохнул Фимор. – И нужную ячейку ощупью искал… Но вы не подумайте, Леди, я всецело к вашим услугам! Особенно если вы вдруг захотите меня чему-нибудь научить…

\- Джедая? – женщина рассмеялась сухим шелестящим голосом. Фимор закусил губу и кивнул.

\- А что? Мне для общего образования. Хочу быть разносторонне развитой личностью, вот. Лорд Нэйкроа уже смирился, э-э-э, то есть, согласился…

\- Вот что, мальчик, – тонкие пальцы обхватили его за подбородок, заставили поднять голову. У Леди яростные золотые глаза, от них хочется спрятаться, отвести взгляд, не смотреть. – Я не знаю, с кем и о чем ты договорился. Но сейчас ты не умираешь в мучениях только потому, что своя жизнь мне дороже. Не люблю наглых.

\- Разве я как-то могу вам навредить? – поразился Фимор.

\- Ты – нет, – неохотно произнесла женщина. – А вот те, кто придет за твоим телом, – вполне. Мы все, увы, хорошо усвоили, что убивать джедаев чревато. А теперь вон!

\- Слушаюсь! – Фимор мгновенно потянулся сознанием прочь из голокрона. Мир подернулся туманом, и темная каменная комната стала залом архива. Фимор оперся о стену и перевел дыхание. Сердце стучало, словно он вокруг Храма на скорость бегал. Эта Леди совсем не походила на знакомого с детства зеленоглазого хранителя. В ее голокроне Тьма клубилась тяжелыми валами, от нее хотелось одновременно заверещать, упасть на колени и потерять сознание.

«Значит, ситхи бывают и такими…»

Немного успокоившись, Фимор нащупал соседний голокрон. Вроде это уже тот, который надо. Да и если не тот, следовало срочно прояснить один важный вопрос.

Зал архива скомкался и расправился, превратившись в давно знакомую светлую комнату. Горячий ветер приветственно качнул створку окна.

\- Лорд Нэйкроа, – Фимор почтительно наклонил голову.

\- А, пришел, – вздохнул хранитель. В глубине его глаз читалось легкое недоумение. То ли ситх был удивлен, что Фимор снова здесь, то ли до сих пор не понимал, как согласился просвещать малолетнего падавана.

\- Я был в голокроне одной Леди, – начал Фимор. – Она сказала, что убивать джедаев для вас чревато…

Хранитель отвернулся к окну. Ветер слабо шевелил складки его одеяний, из-под капюшона снова выбились несколько черных прядей.

\- Мы здесь все хорошо… дрессированные, – неохотно проронил он. – И знаем, что тот, из-за кого погибнет член Ордена, будет умирать много веков.

\- Но…

\- Хватит. Ты учиться пришел или о жизни беседовать?

\- Учиться, конечно! – быстро согласился Фимор.

«Не понимаю. Да, джедаи убивают врагов, но никогда не делают это медленно. Это противоречит самой сути Светлой Стороны. Наверное, голокронных хранителей просто запугали, чтобы не трогали читателей. И если так… – Фимор прищурился. – Это что же, я могу в любой голокрон залезть и не получить молнией сразу?»

Он вспомнил массивный шкаф с ячейками из нейраниума. Голокронов там около полутора десятков, и наверняка не меньше половины – с обитателями…

«Спать будет некогда, – решил Фимор. – Ничего. Стану рыцарем – наверстаю».

***  
Все-таки на Дерре IV правят полные идиоты. Сначала они не могут обеспечить своим подданным нормальную жизнь. Потом удивляются, чего это вокруг мятежи и восстания. Еще потом отказываются найти лидеров этих самых бунтовщиков и сесть за стол переговоров. Но вот пригласить джедая, чтобы тот разобрался в ситуации, у них почему-то мозгов хватает! И в результате этот самый джедай – то есть мастер Квай-Гон – носится по всему городу, пытаясь убедить лидеров восстания в преимуществах мирного решения проблем. А это очень сложно сделать, когда в тебя кидаются гранатами.

Фимор отбил еще два выстрела и отступил за поворот коридора. В Силе снова отдалась смерть: один из отбитых зарядов бластера попал в стрелка. Фимор стиснул зубы, сильнее сжав рукоять меча. Он, наверное, просто не привык пока. Его все еще трясет от чужих смертей, особенно, если приходится убивать самому. Но иначе нельзя, даже самый сильный менталист не убедит сесть и поговорить тех, кого послали его устранить.

Выстрелы стали чаще. Фимор высунулся из-за поворота и поднял руку. Несколько искореженных взрывом обломков металла раскрутились и полетели вперед, туда, где пара десятков мятежников из последних сил отбивались от страшного джедая. Квай-Гон отразил еще несколько выстрелов, постепенно отходя назад.

«Давайте, мастер! А вас, гады – так, так, и еще вот так!.. Ай!»

«Ай» получилось оттого, что Квай-Гон, не прекращая отбивать заряды бластеров, левой рукой крепко ухватил Фимора за ухо. Затем отступил за поворот и ударил по кнопке блокировки помещения. Рухнула толстая переборка, отсекая звуки боя.

\- Это что было, Фимор? – коротко спросил Квай-Гон, быстрым шагом направляясь по коридору.

\- А?

\- Ты чем атаковал?

«Ой».

\- Телекинезом, – честно ответил Фимор, делая как можно более непонимающий вид.

\- Фимор, – вздохнул Квай-Гон, – ты вообще в курсе, что кольцевой телекинетический захват на область шеи называется силовым удушением и принадлежит к техникам Темной Стороны?

\- Почему? – искренне возмутился Фимор. – Это же тоже телекинез!

\- По традициям применения, – буркнул Квай-Гон. – Так, в глаза мне посмотри. Ага. Силу расправь. Нет, вроде, обошлось…

«Меня что, проверили на ситхючесть? – опасливо подумал Фимор. – Но я не ситх! И не падший! Просто эта техника такая удобная…»

\- Они сами начали в нас стрелять, мы имеем право защищаться, – произнес он вслух.

\- Сейчас не время рассуждать об этом, – мотнул головой Квай-Гон. – Напомни, чтобы после боя я обязательно прочитал тебе нотацию о вреде техник Темной Стороны для неокрепших падаванских душ.

\- Да, мастер, – покорно ответил Фимор, внутренне заинтересовавшись. Интересно, как это будет звучать в исполнении мастера? До сих пор он ни разу нотаций не читал…

***  
\- О мой юный падаван, ты уже лет пять гуляешь ночами по коридорам Храма, - торжественно заявил Квай-Гон. – И наконец-то твои путешествия обрели цель!

\- Мастер? – не понял Фимор.

\- Прячься получше, когда с девушкой целуешься, – улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Кто нагоняй от Йоды получил, а?

\- Я просто проверял, как именно в таких ситуациях циркулирует Сила!

\- И как же?

\- Сейчас зарисую! – Фимор схватил со стола датапад. Квай-Гон засмеялся, отбрасывая с лица волосы.

\- Ты неисправим. Вот был бы на твоем месте Ксанатос…

\- Он сказал бы, что у моего исследования недопустимо узкая выборка объектов, – кивнул Фимор. – Что это за эксперимент такой, на одном случае основанный!

\- Испортил ты его, – покачал головой Квай-Гон. – Был такой целеустремленный молодой воин, а вдруг в науку ударился…

\- Это у него временно, – утешил мастера Фимор. – В тренировочном зале ему куда больше нравится.

\- Впрочем, он тоже на тебя странно влияет, – признал Квай-Гон. – Вот кто посвятил свой ежегодный проект философскому содержанию гравировок на доруусанских ситхских доспехах? Где ж только материал-то нашли!

\- В запасниках музея, – с достоинством ответил Фимор. – И делали мы его вместе, как и подобает падаванам одного мастера. Только проект неполный получился. Потому что кое-где там надписи выгравированы, а перевести мы не всё смогли.

\- Тяжело учить древнеситхский по словарю? – хмыкнул Квай-Гон.

\- Очень! – с чувством признался Фимор. – И о значениях слов догадываешься через раз, и фразы строишь из разряда «моя сегодня гунган», и акцент… э-э-э… жуткий, я думаю.

Естественно, еще бы было легко! Если учесть, что литературу о древнеситхском в библиотеке не выдают. Приходится учиться, так сказать, с погружением в языковую среду.   
Потому что Лорд Таш’Кертал из вредности говорит только на древнеситхском. А он много интересного знает… наверное.

\- Но вы же не против? – осторожно поинтересовался он. С большинства мастеров сталось бы и запретить, мол, опасные знания, падаванам не нужные…

\- Нет, отчего же, – покачал головой Квай-Гон. – Даже это может пригодиться в будущем. К тому же, есть такое понятие, как язык вероятного противника. Вряд ли нам придется сталкиваться с ситхами, но все же…

Фимор облегченно выдохнул. Их мастер – самый лучший! Всё понимает. Ой, а если…

\- А вы сами древнеситхский знаете? – выпалил он.

\- Ties’he, karel ta, – кивнул Квай-Гон.

\- Ну я дурак, – протянул Фимор. – Мастер, а вы нас поучите?

\- Почему нет? Только как следует подумайте, чем будете объяснять перед другими мастерами такие интересы.

\- А чем оправдывались вы?

\- Древнеситхский – сложный язык, – пожал плечами Квай-Гон. – Мой учитель решил, что его изучение поможет мне приобрести необходимую усидчивость.

Фимор задумчиво кивнул.

\- Но, умоляю, – улыбнулся Квай-Гон, – не объясняйте такое стремление к знаниям тем, что жаждете прочесть шедевры мировой литературы в оригинале.

\- Нет! – Фимор поперхнулся. – Я… да никогда! Мы не это!

\- Конечно, – согласился Квай-Гон. – Я помню, вам это нужно только для исторических исследований.

Фимор закивал и, скомкано закончив разговор, выскочил за дверь кельи мастера.

«Ох. Надо срочно найти еще девушек. И побольше, побольше! Чтоб все думали, что я к ним хожу…»

***  
\- Не вздумайте отставать, – строго произнес Квай-Гон, оглянувшись. – Фимор, не лезь к провалу.

\- Мастер, я не собираюсь делать лаве «плюх», мне же не пять лет, – проворчал Фимор. – Более того, в том возрасте я тоже не был идиотом!

\- С годами совершенствуются даже последние дебилы, – радостно вставил Ксанатос. Фимор фыркнул и поправил респиратор. Говорят, конечно, что на Мустафаре можно около часа ходить без защиты и не получить необратимых последствий, но проверять как-то не хочется. У него впереди еще вся жизнь, полная бесценных знаний!

Небо Мустафара низкое, темное. В воздухе витает пепел: они сейчас в наиболее вулканически активной зоне. Мастер заставил надеть поверх джедайских одежд защитные комбинезоны, и Фимор этому очень рад. Так хотя бы горячий, наполненный пеплом ветер не ранит кожу. Под ногами хрустит камень, и приходится внимательно следить, куда шагаешь: то и дело из-под земли вырываются тонкие лавовые ручейки. Зазеваешься – прощайся с сапогами, а то и ноги обожжешь. До костей. Нет, Фимор знал технику, которая в теории позволила бы ему пройти и по лаве. Вот только она была, во-первых, темная, во-вторых, неопробованная, а в-третьих, жутко энергоемкая. Куда проще смотреть, куда ставишь ногу.

\- Попробуем помедитировать, – Квай-Гон остановился у изломанной скалы, состоящей по большей части из обсидиана. – Ксанатос – в охранение, мы с Фимором ищем.  
Фимор послушно прикрыл глаза, уходя в медитацию. Они прибыли сюда, чтобы найти собрата по Ордену. Какой-то молодой рыцарь потерпел крушение на Мустафаре, да еще и в самой опасной его части. Хорошо хоть смог запросить помощь по орденскому каналу связи…

Нет эмоций – есть покой. Разум привычно растворялся в потоках Силы. Нет неведения – есть знание. Фимору эта строчка Кодекса всегда нравилась больше других. Есть знание…

\- Кажется, нашел, – произнес он, открывая глаза. – Азимут три, довольно далеко.

\- Я не уловил, – нахмурился Квай-Гон. – Хорошо, пойдем.

Минут через двадцать Фимор озадаченно замер на берегу довольно широкой лавовой реки. Чужая боль доносилась откуда-то с ее дна.

\- Там же не может быть ничего живого, – неуверенно сказал Ксанатос.

\- Но я чувствую, - возразил Фимор. – Ему плохо и больно.

\- Я тоже, хотя и слабо, – кивнул Квай-Гон. – Возможно, какой-то исследовательский аппарат для погружений? Но зачем?

\- Вытаскивать придется телекинезом, – пробормотал Фимор. Квай-Гон кивнул.

\- Давай. Мы подстрахуем, если что.

Фимор снова закрыл глаза, потянулся Силой вперед и вниз, неуверенно пытаясь поймать источник сигнала. Как будто руку опустил туда, в лаву, и ищешь на ощупь… В голове вспыхивали образы: перекореженный, оплавленный аппарат, задыхающийся от раскаленного воздуха человек внутри него…

Нашарить цель удалось не сразу. Откуда-то снизу потянуло удивлением, а потом в воображаемую руку Фимора вцепились, да так, что его прямо повело вперед. Хорошо,   
Ксанатос ухватил за плечо, оттащил от берега реки… или это был Квай-Гон?

Тянуть было тяжело. Фимор этому и не удивлялся: шутка ли, целый аппарат для погружений! Это только магистр Йода говорит, что размер не имеет значения, вот только никто не видел, чтобы он крейсера телекинезом тягал. Но все же лава медленно расступалась, позволяя вытаскивать свою добычу.

«Так глубоко. Неужели эта штука по дну ползает?»

Еще несколько минут, и лавовая река с громким плеском отпустила жертву. Фимор открыл глаза, готовясь рассматривать неведомый механизм, – и молча сел на горячий каменистый берег. Возле самого края потока лежала растрескавшаяся и помутневшая пирамидка голокрона.

\- Ну ты, блин, удильщик, – только и сказал Ксанатос.

\- Оно само, – быстро ответил Фимор и, шагнув вперед, подобрал голокрон. Тот оказался на удивление холодным, сквозь волокно защитных перчаток совсем не ощущался жар. По металлическим граням расходились трещины, знаки древнеситхского алфавита почти стерлись.

\- По-моему, это мастер у нас вечно подбирает всякие ничтожные формы жизни, – весело хмыкнул Ксанатос.

\- Хороший ученик обязан превзойти учителя, – отрезал Фимор.

\- Уже превзошел, – вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Я в твоем возрасте обходился бездомными фелинксами.

\- Он же звал, – беспомощно произнес Фимор.

\- А я тебя и не ругаю, – покачал головой Квай-Гон. – Просто пытаюсь придумать, что нам теперь с ним делать.

Он протянул руку, и Фимор неохотно отдал голокрон.

\- Возвращаемся на корабль. Уже слишком поздно, искать в темноте опасно.

Фимор кивнул и последовал за мастером. На борту можно будет снять тяжелый защитный костюм, умыться. Да и любопытство грызло где-то глубоко внутри, и его было просто необходимо удовлетворить!

Разумеется, Квай-Гон забрал голокрон к себе в каюту. Но когда такие мелочи останавливали Фимора, еще юнлингом прокрадывавшегося в самые защищенные отделы архива? Пара часов подготовки, еще минут двадцать тихих движений – и он спешно возвращается к себе…

\- Ну?!

Фимор едва не выронил добычу. Из-за двери возбужденно сверкал глазами Ксанатос.

\- Ты чего?

\- А думаешь, мне не интересно, откуда в лаве Мустафара голокрон? – возмутился Ксанатос.

\- Тогда я пойду внутрь, а ты, если что, разбудишь мастера, – сориентировался Фимор.

\- Эй, я тоже хочу!

\- Нет. Я его вытащил, он мою Силу отличит и сразу не нападет, – придумал объяснение Фимор и мысленно добавил: «Надеюсь».

\- Ну ладно, – проворчал Ксанатос.

Фимор положил ладони на истершиеся грани голокрона и потянулся сознанием внутрь. Мир подернулся привычной рябью…

Помещение голокрона оказалось странным. Фимор бывал у разных хранителей и видел разные места. В голокроне Лорда Раниу’Таре вообще расстилалась степь до самого горизонта, а роль кровати выполнял свернутый плащ. Здесь же комната была тесной и низкой, головы не поднять. Гладкие, невнятного цвета стены, зализанный пол.  
Хранитель сидел в углу, поджав ноги. Он с головой закутался в поношенный плащ, из-под капюшона горели только глаза: золотые, злые.

\- Ну надо же, – голос у ситха оказался низким, хриплым. – Вытащил-таки. Зачем?

\- Ну… – Фимор закусил губу. – Захотелось.

Хранитель коротко хмыкнул.

\- Как вы вообще туда попали?

\- Твои соратники запихнули, – золото в глазах ситха полыхнуло ярче. – За то, что учил не тех, кого следовало.

\- Но… – Фимор запнулся. В ушах эхом раздался голос Лорда Нэйкроа: «Мы здесь все хорошо… дрессированные. И знаем, что тот, из-за кого погибнет член Ордена, будет умирать много веков…»

\- П-почему так? – с трудом проговорил он.

\- А иначе голокрон не убить, – усмехнулся хранитель. – Мы, знаешь ли, живучие. Только длительное воздействие, механическое или температурное.

\- Это неправильно!

\- Какая жалость, – равнодушно пожал плечами ситх. – А знаешь, что самое интересное? Если ты привезешь меня в Орден, голокрон быстро вернут обратно.

Глаза ситха неожиданно оказались до странности близко.

\- Может, не полетим туда? Опасно. Меня будут убивать еще пару веков, тебя обвинят в предательстве дела Света и отрежут от Силы… Нам ведь это не нужно?

Фимор попятился. Сознание захлестнул страх. Ведь хранитель прав, Совет такой новости не обрадуется. Его-то вряд ли накажут серьезно, сумеет оправдаться, да и мастер в обиду не даст. А вот голокрон снова бросят в лаву, медленно умирать от жара и давления…

Прочь! Скорее прочь с планеты! У него есть корабль, он сумеет взлететь. В галактике много мест, где может спрятаться одинокий одаренный. Нужно только удрать незаметно от мастера и Ксанатоса. Без корабля они погибнут на Мустафаре, и никто не узнает, что там остались двое, а не трое…

Фимор беззвучно вскрикнул и рванулся из голокрона. Что-то щелкнуло, словно лопнула нить, а в глазах ситха отразилась досада.

\- Ну как? – Ксанатос тряс его за плечи. Фимор потряс головой, стряхивая остатки чужих чувств. В ушах все еще отдавалось недовольное шипение на древнеситхском.

\- Его так убивали, – проговорил он. – За то, что учил. Темному всякому, наверное. Он на меня воздействовал, чтобы я вместе с ним улетел, а вас бросил.

\- Потому что кто-то – самоуверенный идиот, – на ухе Фимора сжались пальцы. Квай-Гон говорил очень спокойно, старательно пряча эмоции. – Тебе не пришло в голову, что после купания в лаве голокронный хранитель будет не в лучшем настроении?

\- Я думал, он не тронет того, что его вытащил, – вырваться Фимор не пытался: знал, что заслужил.

\- Он и не тронул. Ты жив, здоров и все еще разумен, хотя в последнем я сомневаюсь. Фимор, где твой инстинкт самосохранения? А ты, Ксанатос, как мог отпустить друга на такую авантюру?

Фимор опустил голову и крепче сжал в ладонях голокрон.

\- Я его все равно не отдам Совету, – тихо произнес он. – Они его убьют. Мастер, он, может быть, и ситх, и гад, и все такое, но даже ситхов нельзя убивать так!

\- А я и не говорю, что ты должен его отдать, – вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Реакция Совета будет непредсказуемой.

Фимор с надеждой посмотрел на мастера.

\- И нет, жить у тебя под подушкой он не будет! – отрезал тот. – Ограничь свои аппетиты закрытым отделом архива.

«Ой. Мастер знает?!»

\- Если сможешь туда пробраться, – добавил Квай-Гон, и Фимор облегченно выдохнул. – А голокрон я спрячу в каком-нибудь темном месте, где его не найдут.

\- Например, в подземелья под Храмом, – предложил Фимор. Стало легко и радостно: мастер не позволит убить хранителя!

\- Там, где его не найдут, а не там, куда ты будешь бегать по выходным!

\- Например, на Коррибане, – радостно закончил Ксанатос. Квай-Гон поперхнулся.

\- Я уверен, что найду подходящий вариант. Фимор, отдай. А сейчас – спать. Завтра будет тяжелый день.

Фимор проводил мастера взглядом и полез на койку. В голове было тяжело и муторно.

«Надо будет спросить у Лорда Нэйкроа, почему джедаи так поступают, – подумал он. – Это неправильно».

***  
\- Ну ты даешь! – восхищенно сказал Ксанатос, переводя дыхание. Фимор устало оперся плечом о стену и, скривившись, потряс рукой. Пальцы до сих пор сводило судорогой.

Выстрелов больше слышно не было: видимо, обитатели базы слишком испугались двух малолетних падаванов. Или это их мастер разогнал? Они с Ксанатосом отстали от Квай-Гона на одном из поворотов, и теперь отбиваться приходилось самим. Впрочем, за мастера Фимор не беспокоился. Уж он-то о себе позаботиться сможет! Квай-Гон еще на пути из Ордена предположил, что задание окажется ловушкой. Потому что джедая, конечно, могут отправить договариваться о выкупе за какого-то сенатора, захваченного пиратами, но вряд ли пошлют в самый центр базы преступников. Скорее, для таких переговоров выбрали бы нейтральную территорию.

Конечно, встретили их стрельбой, стоило только отойти от корабля. Пришлось пробиваться. Фимор не очень понимал, куда они идут: мастер уверенно вел внутрь базы-астероида, явно не собираясь возвращаться к ангару. Может быть, хотел все же поискать неведомого сенатора? Пираты то обстреливали их из неприметных укрытий, то пытались устроить пару взрывов. Несколько раз пришлось ввязываться в открытый бой. По нервам тяжело били чужие смерти, и Фимор, стиснув зубы, прикрывал спину Ксанатосу: тот в атаке на таран похож, впереди все снесет, а вот за тылом, бывает, не следит совсем…

\- Нет, ну ты все-таки даешь! – повторил Ксанатос. Фимор мотнул головой. Сведенную судорогой кисть наконец отпустило. – А что это было-то?

\- Да так, одна силовая техника, – буркнул Фимор. – Ионизация называется. Ее еще во времена Ревана изобрели.

\- По-моему, ты вешаешь мне лапшу на уши, – заинтересовался Ксанатос. – Я читал про ионизацию, она только на механизмы действует и такими спецэффектами не сопровождается! Помнишь, мы полчаса назад на автоматические турели наткнулись, а мастер им что-то важное в кишках спалил? Вот это была ионизация!

\- Ладно, – поморщился Фимор. – Я это у мастера Пло Куна подсмотрел. Только ты не говори, а то он… ну… в общем, я не афишировал свое присутствие на его тренировке.

\- Ну?

\- Эта штука называется «Электрическое Правосудие». Что-то вроде ситхской молнии Силы, только работает на Светлой Стороне. Для ее создания требуется полное спокойствие, холодный разум и желание пресечь… – Фимор запнулся, вспоминая, – разврат и беззаконие. Как-то так.

Ксанатос обвел взглядом коридор с валяющимися на полу телами, передернулся и констатировал:

\- Пресек. Развратом тут точно уже никто не хочет заниматься.

\- Сам виноват, ты чего полез под выстрелы? – зло буркнул Фимор.

\- Потому что дурак и увлекаюсь, – неохотно признал Ксанатос. – Ладно, давай, что ли, мастера поищем. Надо прорываться к нему. Мы, конечно, не пропадем, но втроем как-то спокойнее.

Квай-Гона они нашли не сразу. Пришлось еще дважды отбивать атаки, старательно отстраняясь от пульсирующих в Силе чужих смертей. Ксанатос прорубался вперед, Фимор привычно бил силовыми техниками – на мечах он до друга недотягивал – и прикрывал их обоих от удара в спину.

Мастер обнаружился в глубине базы-астероида, в командном пункте. Сюда не доносилась суматошная стрельба и выкрики, а со стен раздавался только писк датчиков и ровное гудение механизмов. Квай-Гон склонился над центральным пультом, что-то деловито набирая.

\- Наконец-то, – невозмутимо сказал он, не оборачиваясь. – Целы? Поняли, почему в бою отставать от своих опасно?

\- Угу, – кивнул Фимор.

\- Так, пара царапин! – облегченно ответил Ксанатос. Он явно очень обрадовался, увидев учителя невредимым, и теперь не мог сдержать чувств, как подобает джедаю. – На нас шесть раз нападали, представляете? А Фимор новую технику выучил, жуть просто!

«Ой».

Фимор добавил про себя еще пару выражений на древнеситхском. Нет, понятно, что Ксанатос не хотел ему зла… но, Сила Великая, почему же он иногда такой идиот?!

\- И какую же? – Квай-Гон закончил стучать по панели управления и развернулся. – Все, можно уходить. Как и следовало ожидать, сенатора тут никогда не было. Этих двоих отвезем в Храм. Там сдадим властям, пусть разбираются.

Фимор покосился на лежащие на полу тела. Действительно, двое из троих были живы, только оглушены. Мастер все-таки очень предусмотрительный.

\- А их не нужно допрашивать на месте? – быстро спросил он. – Мало ли, вдруг те, кто все это затеял, еще на станции?

\- Я не очень хорош в ментальных техниках, – поморщился Квай-Гон. – А пытать… ты сам-то как себе это представляешь?

Фимор представил, как мастер, с его повышенной чувствительностью к чужим эмоциям, намеренно причиняет кому-то боль. Причем не в боевом трансе, а просто так. Замутило.

\- Но же мы должны выяснить, кому понадобилось убивать джедаев! – выдавил из себя он.

\- Многие хотят скомпрометировать Орден, – вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Они думали, что сюда пришлют специалиста по переговорам, а не меня с двумя учениками. Просто не рассчитали, бывает… Так что там с твоей новой техникой, Фимор?

«Хатт, не удалось отвлечь…»

\- Я выучил Электрическое Правосудие! – со сдержанной гордостью ответил Фимор. – И у меня даже получилось, вон, Ксанатос подтвердит!

Ксанатос с энтузиазмом кивнул.

\- Редкая техника, – покачал головой Квай-Гон. – Пло Кун обучает ей только своих учеников… и, как выяснилось, одного подглядывающего падавана, верно?

\- Ну… да, – вздохнул Фимор, старательно изображая раскаяние.

\- Ксанатос, а как эта техника выглядела? – спокойно спросил Квай-Гон. Фимор затаил дыхание.

\- Молнии из пальцев, – Ксанатос, кажется, уже понял, что подложил другу большую пакость, но не знал, что теперь делать. – Длинные.

\- А какого цвета?

\- Светло-голубые.

Фимор до крови закусил губу.

«Ну вот и всё».

\- Фимор, – Квай-Гон мягко положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Мастер, это не то, о чем вы думаете, и я не темный, вот, у меня глаза не желтые, сами можете посмотреть, и Сила тоже светлая, и я нечаянно, и ничего же не случилось, а иначе бы Ксанатоса пристрелили, и… и… – Фимор замолчал, отведя взгляд и часто моргая. Сейчас мастер скажет, что он запятнал себя применением темной техники и отныне недостоин быть джедаем. И бросит…

\- Фимор, ты ведь защищал друга, верно? – голос Квай-Гона прозвучал до странности спокойно.

\- Д-да…

Фимор неуверенно поднял глаза. Квай-Гон смотрел ему в лицо и сочувственно улыбался.

\- Ты ведь просто хотел, чтобы Ксанатос остался жив. Не стремился убить, причинить боль тем, кто угрожал ему. Всего лишь устранял опасность, я прав?

Фимор осторожно кивнул.

\- Поэтому использование Молнии Силы слабо отразилось на тебе. По пути на Корусант придется, конечно, хорошенько помедитировать, чтобы магистры не задавали лишних вопросов…

Дальше Фимор уже не слушал. Мастер от него не откажется! И сделает так, чтобы его не выгнали из Ордена!

\- …ничего не заметят. Эй, падаван, ты еще здесь?

\- Спасибо, – Фимор уткнулся лицом в тунику мастера. Под щекой ровно стучало, помогая постепенно успокоиться.

\- Это ведь не выплеск чувств был, – задумчиво произнес Квай-Гон, приобняв падавана. – Ты ударил молнией вполне осознанно, понимая, что именно делаешь.

\- А вы откуда знаете? – Фимор поднял глаза. Квай-Гон хмыкнул.

\- Плохим бы я был учителем, если бы не почувствовал, как мой падаван фонит Тьмой на полстанции.

\- А-а… – Фимор покраснел. Он-то напридумывал себе всяких ужасов, напугался заранее… а мастер уже давно все понял и принял решение!

\- Признавайся, о мой юный и непутевый падаван: лазил в голокроны? – строго спросил Квай-Гон.

\- Лазил, – честно сознался Фимор.

\- И давно?

\- Ну-у…

\- Хорошо. Мы тогда уже были знакомы?

\- Нет…

\- Скольких юнлингов манит закрытый отдел орденского архива, – вздохнул Квай-Гон. – А под кроватью у меня был?

\- Нет, мастер! – возмутился Фимор. – Я же обещал!

В тайнике под кроватью Квай-Гона жил мустафарский голокрон. Ему так и не придумали надежного места на Корусанте, а на планеты с выраженным темным фоном их пока не посылали. Поэтому Квай-Гон запихнул находку к себе в комнату, аргументировав это тем, что уж здесь-то он точно отловит падаванов, если они решат приобщиться к древним знаниям. Как сказал тогда Ксанатос, под кроватью тоже темно.

\- Что логично, в архиве голокронов больше, – хмыкнул Квай-Гон. – И ведь научился же… Значит, так. Ты, Фимор, медитируешь на Светлую Сторону. Долго и старательно. Если понадобится, будем летать вокруг базы кругами, пока не подействует.

\- Не надо, – вздрогнул Фимор. – Тут же столько разумных умерло…

\- И еще больше осталось в живых и с удовольствием шандарахнет нас турелями, - добавил Ксанатос.

\- Ладно, в гиперпространстве помедитируешь, – согласился Квай-Гон. – Если не приобретешь нужную силовую окраску к Корусанту, отговаривайся тем, что у тебя глубокая моральная травма из-за большого количества убийств. А ты, Ксанатос, запомни: при Электрическом Правосудии молнии золотистые и имеют иной характер ветвления. Так что, если в следующий раз придется покрывать товарища, отвечай, что молния была желтой.

\- Да, мастер! – с энтузиазмом кивнул Ксанатос.

\- А я, – пробормотал Квай-Гон так тихо, что Фимор едва расслышал, – попробую разобраться, как теперь быть.

И добавил уже громче:

\- Всё, пошли. Нам еще к ангару пробиваться.

***  
\- Лорд Нэйкроа, – Фимор почтительно склонил голову. Хранитель стоял у окна, положив руки на подоконник. Сухой горячий ветер пустыни, неожиданно сильный в этот раз, сбросил капюшон с его головы, растрепал неровно обрезанные чуть ниже плеч черные волосы.

\- А, явился, – Лорд обернулся, накидывая капюшон обратно. Блеснули над складками тканой повязки зеленые глаза.

\- У меня есть два очень важных вопроса, – заторопился Фимор. Последний месяц ему нечасто удавалось вырваться сюда: мастер Тала усилила надзор за закрытой частью архива, и пробираться внутрь стало сложнее. Пару раз ему и вовсе пришлось спешно уходить, не закончив разговора. Хорошо еще хранители голокронов могли чувствовать окружающую обстановку и предупредить о близости постороннего джедая…

\- Только два? – хмыкнул Лорд. – Необычно.

\- Их больше, но два самых важных, – объяснил Фимор. – Понимаете, мы с мастером и Ксанатосом летали на Мустафар. И нашли там голокрон.

\- Нашли? – мягко переспросил хранитель.

\- Достали из-под слоя лавы, – кивнул Фимор. – И он сказал, что его джедаи туда засунули. А вы говорили как-то раз, что тот, кто покажется опасным, будет умирать много веков…

\- И ты решил сложить два и два, – Лорд усмехнулся под маской. – Похвально. Да, нас убивают именно так. Хоронят заживо на малонаселенных или безлюдных планетах. Мустафар, Кодай, Татуин… таких немало. Закапывают в землю, опускают на дно лавового озера, бросают в самые глубокие точки океанов. Часто джедаи ищут голокроны только для этого. Ведь темные знания так опасны, так притягательны для юных неокрепших умов… Гораздо спокойнее, если их уничтожить. Но голокроны живучи.   
Пройдет век и тысячелетие, давно погибнет в бою или от старости джедай, похоронивший голокрон, а ситх-хранитель все еще будет умирать.

\- Но… но почему? Зачем так? – почти выкрикнул Фимор.

\- Иначе не убить, голокроны слишком устойчивы к внешним воздействиям, – зло оскалился хранитель. – А зачем? Чтобы не обнаружить непонятно откуда взявшегося ситха у себя под боком. Мы, видишь ли, учить любим и умеем. Даже джедаев. Даже падаванов.

Он нарочито торжественно протянул Фимору руку. По широкой сильной ладони проскользнула светло-синяя молния, обвилась вокруг пальцев.

\- Теперь ты знаешь правду. Все еще готов рисковать собственным Светом ради забытых знаний?

Фимор привычно отпрыгнул и сказал:

\- Подумаешь! Я тоже так могу!

Хранитель моргнул, явно упустив торжественность момента.

\- Поясни.

\- Ну… это и есть мой второй вопрос, – вздохнул Фимор. – Что делать, если у меня темные техники получаться начали?

\- Переквалифицироваться в ситха, – буркнул Лорд. Опустил руку, погасив искры между пальцами. Отвернулся обратно к окну.

\- Но я не хочу. Я джедай!

Хранитель молчал, щурясь навстречу ветру.

\- Лорд Нэйкроа?

Из-под светло-серого капюшона снова выбилась прядь волос. Ситх резким движением заправил ее обратно.

\- Это… это значит, что вас тоже так похоронят?! – осенило Фимора. – Из-за того, что я научился темным техникам?

\- Я покажу тебе, как прятать оттенок Силы в светлых местах, – неохотно произнес хранитель. – Тогда меня увезут чуть позже.

***  
У каждого события могут быть самые неожиданные причины. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что массовый падеж домашнего скота на Биргисе вызван активным распространением темного культа с зубодробительным названием? Вообще-то, Фимор не был уверен, что эти события как-то связаны, но еще в начале расследования подозревал, что улететь с планеты, не разобравшись с культистами, у них не выйдет. И был, похоже, прав. Потому что в ходе разведки ухитрился лично обнаружить лидера культа, оказавшегося самым настоящим падшим джедаем. И ведь столкнулись-то как неудачно…

Фимор ударил телекинезом и отпрыгнул за ближайшее дерево, пользуясь секундной передышкой. Конечно, вспышка в Силе показала мастеру и Ксанатосу, куда надо срочно бежать на помощь, но сейчас это ничего не меняло. Он, увы, был один. Оба падавана Квай-Гона выросли за последние годы, и тот все чаще позволял группе разделяться на миссиях. Вот и разделились.

У падшего в руке – узкий кортозисный клинок. Фимор это на собственном опыте понял, когда лезвие светового меча со странным всхлипом оборвалось под ударом. Неудавшееся парирование стоило ему длинного пореза на предплечье, но не дать отрубить себе руку он успел. Вот только теперь приходилось прыгать, уворачиваться и плясать под ударами чужого меча. А Ксанатоса, чтобы прикрыть, рядом не было.

Фимор перекатился по первой весенней траве, вскочил. Меч падшего взрыхлил землю, едва не зацепив край туники. Удар телекинезом – противник отскочил, переводя полет в прыжок. Фимор уклонился от следующей атаки, снова отходя.

Ему надо просто выиграть время. Мастер и Ксанатос подойдут, прикроют. Только в бою не вчувствоваться в Силу, не понять, где сейчас друзья – и сколько надо держаться. Падший силен и опытен. Явно где-то отыскал голокрон и обучался! Неизвестный голокрон, не прочитанный еще Фимором…

В следующую секунду страшные темные знания снова спасли Фимору жизнь: он успел отследить характерные изменения в Силе на долю секунды раньше, чем с пальцев падшего сорвалась тускло-синяя молния. Фимор рефлекторно поднял руку, сплетая вокруг ладони сеть тутаминиса и поглощая энергию атаки. Кожу защипало, задергало.  
Он выдержит еще пару таких ударов, а потом не удержит концентрацию. Фимор знал пределы своих возможностей: сколько раз проверял их в спаррингах с Лордом Нэйкроа, Лордом Таш’Керталом, Лордом Раниу’Таре… Тогда, после первой своей молнии, он сначала учился только скрывать Силу. Техники маскировки, насильственный ввод собственной энергетики в резонанс с Храмом. Методики ситхских разведчиков. Просто они как-то очень естественно переплетались с иными силовыми техниками, а отказаться Фимор просто не мог. Пусть и хотел. Очень. Чтобы зеленоглазому хранителю Нэйкроа, как и другим Лордам, не пришлось веками задыхаться на многометровой глубине.

Еще несколько ударов. Если только не использовать то, чему Фимор научился в голокронах. Большая часть этих техник требует длительной подготовки, да и заметить их можно издалека. Правда, есть одна быстрая. А Тьмы на поляне расплескано уже столько, что никто и не подумает, что часть ее принадлежит не падшему. Но как не хочется…

«Мастер, ну где же вы?»

Следующий удар падшего прорезал тунику, скользнув по ребрам, и Фимор решился. Дождавшись очередной молнии, он снова поднял руку, активируя тутаминис, принимая разряд на ладонь. А потом ажурная сеть техники рванулась вперед, оплетая молнию и формируя вокруг нее канал подпитки. Обычный метод передачи энергии, его целители Ордена используют, чтобы лечить истощение Силы. Только вывернутый наизнанку.

Фимор ожидал боли, резкой, вырывающей внутренности и лишающей зрения. Четыре года назад, когда Лорд Таш’Кертал показал ему эту технику, он прервал ее на середине, свалившись без сознания от непередаваемого ощущения чужеродности энергии, льющейся в тело. Хранитель, приведя его в чувство, злорадно улыбался и говорил, что темные техники потому и зовутся темными, что светлым ими пользоваться больно. Только на этот раз почему-то было не так. Канал сплелся легко, почти привычно, и по нему в ладонь скользнула теплая, даже горячая волна. Прошла по телу, омывая усталые мышцы, смахивая в сторону боль. И это было приятно.  
Приятно чувствовать, как чужая жизнь сплетается с твоей, растворяясь. Приятно смотреть, как враг корчится на том конце канала. Приятно ощущать кончиками пальцев рвущие его боль и изумление: не ожидал? Думал, расправишься с беззащитным падаваном и пойдешь убивать мастера? Какая жалость…

Канал лопнул, Фимор недоуменно глянул на собственные пальцы. Почему? Он ведь не обрывал технику. Он бы и еще ее подержать не против…

Так, нет. Надо срочно возвращать контроль над собой. Фимор тряхнул головой, сбрасывая томное блаженство, поселившееся в висках, и зачем-то облизнул губы. Сладко.

Падший был мертв. Лежал, скорчившись, на пожухлой прошлогодней траве, не оправившейся еще от долгой зимы. Тело его было странно иссушено, словно бы Фимор убил падшего в пустыне лет десять назад и все это время ревностно охранял от падальщиков.

«Но этого не должно было быть. Ведь джедаям не даются темные техники. Я переборол бы боль и ударил его ножом, пока тот защищается от незнакомой атаки. Почему он так быстро умер?»

Когда на место сражения подоспели Квай-Гон с Ксанатосом, Фимор сидел, привалившись к дереву, и пытался медитировать. Получалось не очень. В голову постоянно лезли мысли о том, что по телу падшего легко понять, чем именно его убили, а запихать труп под ближайшую корягу – не самый надежный способ спрятать. И о том, что порезы, оставленные кортозисным клинком, почему-то перестали кровоточить.

Квай-Гон остановился, нескольких метров не доходя до ученика. Он был весь какой-то взъерошенный: видимо, пришлось пробиваться через заслоны культистов. Вон, у Ксанатоса левая рука обожжена, наверняка стреляли…

Фимор поднял голову. Лицо Квай-Гона враз стало каким-то застывшим, замершим, как тогда, на Орваксе, когда его рубанули вибромечом, развалив правый бок, и падаваны едва успели дотащить мастера до медцентра. Только даже в тот раз глаза Квай-Гона не были такими мертвыми… Фимор вздрогнул: ну да, конечно. Мастер ведь чувствует их обоих по узам Силы. И он наверняка понял, что что-то здесь пошло не так.

\- Хатт, – потрясенно произнес Ксанатос. – Фимор, а у тебя глаза желтые. И выпученные.

С последним Фимор был точно согласен. После такого заявления – неудивительно! Тогда ясно, почему Квай-Гон так смотрит. Только это же все неважно! Фимор неловко поднялся.

\- Мастер, я не… – он осекся. Нечаянно? Так ведь нет. Сам выбрал. Мог с чистой совестью сдохнуть, как подобает любому падавану при встрече с падшим.

\- Это был тутаминис, – шутка отозвалась на губах сладостью чужой смерти. Сколько раз он уже так говорил? «Это телекинез», «это Электрическое Правосудие»…

\- Мастер, ну это же я! – Фимор шагнул вперед.

«Ну обругайте меня за то, что дурак такой, накричите, ударьте, в конце концов, только не молчите!»

\- Что, долазился в голокроны? – тихо проговорил Квай-Гон.

\- Я не падал во Тьму, – Фимор замотал головой. – Я сейчас еще немного помедитирую, и всё пройдет.

\- Конечно, не падал, – еще тише согласился Квай-Гон. – Ты перешел. Это более долгий и безболезненный процесс. Сила Великая, как же я не разглядел…

Он смотрел куда-то через плечо Фимору, стараясь не встречаться глазами. Сила мастера застыла, словно скованная, замерла в неестественной неподвижности.

\- Плохой я джедай, – хрипло произнес Квай-Гон.

\- Нет! – Фимор снова замотал головой, косичка хлестнула по щеке. – Это я в голокроны лазил, а не вы! Я виноват!

\- Плохой я джедай, – повторил Квай-Гон. – Фимор, ты хоть понимаешь, что я тебя сейчас убить обязан? Как темного. Или в Орден отвезти. Чтоб тебя там убили. Или Силы лишили.

Фимор хватанул воздух ртом. Но это же несправедливо. Он же тоже джедай. Просто немного… запачкался, вот. Но всё еще можно исправить!

\- Фимор, – Квай-Гон медленно выдохнул, в уголках его рта залегли жесткие складки. – На этой миссии ты погиб. Героически. От меча падшего.

\- Мастер? – Фимор непонимающе поднял глаза.

\- Говорю же, плохой я джедай, – криво усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – Не смогу ученика убить.

\- Мастер… – Фимор шагнул вперед и уткнулся лицом в плечо Квай-Гона, сейчас неловко вздернутое, словно от сильной боли. Нет уж, падаваны и тем более почти рыцари не ревут! – Вы меня выгоняете? Да?

\- Глупый, – Квай-Гон осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. – Тебе в Храме – смерть.

«Ну да, там общий фон светлый, прятаться будет сложно, но…»

\- Я же жил там раньше! И скрывался! Я три техники маскировки в Силе знаю!

\- И можешь поддерживать даже во сне? А если тебя возьмет азарт в учебном бою?

Фимор замолчал. Сейчас, стоя рядом с мастером, он очень остро ощущал, что Сила Квай-Гона… нет, не чуждая, но как-то отличается от его собственной. А Ксанатос вообще колется. Не больно, но заметно. Это и есть разница между Светом и Тьмой?

\- Ты сильный, ты справишься, – твердо сказал Квай-Гон. – И выживешь.

\- Я недообученный, – неуверенно произнес Фимор. – Еще столько всего не знаю.

Квай-Гон вздрогнул, а потом неожиданно расслабился всем телом и коротко ухватил Фимора за ухо.

\- Вот еще я свежепотемневшим джедаям орденские голокроны не таскал на почитать! Для общего, хатт вас всех так, образования!

\- Фимор, тебя даже Темная Сторона не исправит, – пробормотал Ксанатос.

\- Но их же там убьют! – возразил Фимор. – Помните, мы вместе уточняли у мастера Талы! А раз я потемнел, то Лорда Нэйкроа в лаву бросят, и остальных тоже!

\- Дурень, – вздохнул Квай-Гон, приобнимая его. – Я же сказал, ты героически погиб на миссии. Причем тут голокроны?

\- А мне все равно доучиваться надо, – пробурчал Фимор. – Может, все-таки?..

\- Нет уж. Я готов пойти на преступление против Ордена и скрыть твой уход, но обкрадывать архив не буду!

\- Мастер, я придумал, – встрял Ксанатос. Судя по голосу, он тоже успел облегченно выдохнуть. – Давайте спишемся перед следующей миссией и привезем Фимору голокрон с Мустафара. У вас под кроватью его все-таки и найти могут.

\- За четыре года, значит, не нашли, а сейчас могут, – хмыкнул Квай-Гон. – Ладно, привезу. А то ты ведь и в Долину Лордов полезешь от безвыходности.

\- Нет уж, я умный, – отказался Фимор. – И вообще, Ксанатос дело говорит. Вы же во Внешнем кольце проводите больше времени, чем в Храме. Давайте я буду вас на миссиях встречать? А вы меня – учить. Мастер, ну пожалуйста!

Квай-Гон грустно улыбнулся.

\- Можно рискнуть. Эх, Фимор, знаешь ведь, что я не готов так просто отдать тебя Темной Стороне.

\- Я промедитируюсь, – твердо сказал Фимор. – И посветлею.

\- И подействует это до следующего визита в голокрон, – Квай-Гон вздохнул, потом решительно отстранил его. – Всё, иди. Пока мы еще можем тебя отпустить. И не кисни. Прорвемся.

Фимор коротко кивнул и, развернувшись, пошел к городу.

«Прорвемся, – стучало в голове, – прорвемся. С мастером и Ксанатосом можно будет встречаться на заданиях. Кто из Храма отследит, что я на тех же планетах, что и они? Ксанатос разбирается в технике, сумеет соорудить закрытый канал связи. Мастер прикроет Лорда Нэйкроа и остальных, мою смерть никто не свяжет с голокронами, ведь падаван всегда слабее падшего. А когда я определю, насколько потемнел, и скорректирую маскировочные техники, съезжу в Храм и всех их вытащу. В архив можно пробраться быстро. Особенно, если будет кому прикрыть».

\- Понял, Ксанатос? – донесся из-за спины голос Квай-Гона.

\- Я скорблю и печалюсь, – сдавленно ответил тот.

\- Да, – голос Квай-Гона как-то непривычно просел. – И, Силой прошу, в ближайшие годы не переходи на Темную Сторону, ладно?

\- Да вы что, мастер! Я никогда!..

Фимор криво улыбнулся. Ничего. Ксанатос мастеру поможет. На него всегда можно положиться.

Узы Силы слабо дрожали за гранью сознания, но не истончались и не рвались. Фимор чувствовал это отчетливо, как запах молодых листьев в лесу. Значит, ни мастер, ни Ксанатос не перестали доверять ему, не чувствуют себя преданными. Значит, они все еще втроем. Вместе.

«Прорвемся», – одними губами повторил Фимор.


End file.
